Sinful Me
by yamisangel101
Summary: Anyssa Francesca Del – Rosa is a famous teen actress. She's grown up in front of the camera, dealing with fame and fortune. She's far from a spoiled brat, but she's much too naïve to see the real world for what it is. Summary inside. Rated T. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own 'Bratz' or anything to do with them, etc. Thank you.**

_**Summary: **Anyssa Francesca Del – Rosa is a famous teen actress. She's grown up in front of the camera, dealing with fame and fortune. She's far from a spoiled brat, but she's much too naïve to see the real world for what it is. Can a certain almost non-existent male help her come to realize how harsh and cruel the big old world can be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sinful Me<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Oh Daniel!" The blue eyed girl gasped, "It's beautiful!" She watched as the male slipped a ring on her finger. "But we're so young!"

He grinned but then blankly stated, "We may be young, but baby, I love you. What more is there?"

"CUT! Cut!" The director called from the chair, seated off the set, next to one of the cameras. "It was good, but she's putting in more effort than you are Brogan. C'mon, gimme some chemistry you two!" He narrowed his eyes towards the young male, who gave a shrug of his shoulders. Getting cocky was he? "Take five." He told him, watching Brogan walk off the set, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Was I alright, sir?" She asked timidly, tucking some locks of freshly moussed, golden brown hair behind her right ear.

The director gave a soft smile, "Yes Anyssa, you were great. Perfect, he's just… not feeling it. Why don't you take five too? We'll get back to this, then cut for the day, alright?" She nodded as he walked away, calling over a couple camera guys and the executive producer of the show to perhaps chat about some last minute arrangements.

She gave a sigh as she walked away in the opposite direction that her co – star, Brogan did. She wanted this to work, sure – but he wasn't making it easy at all. "What's the matter dear?" Reese Barta, her beloved manager, publicist and more all piled into one, inquired. "I can see there's something going on in that active mind of yours, wanna talk about it?"

Anyssa gave a nod as she hopped up into a spare chair. "Yeah… well, the director's saying that we're just not… 'feeling it' – the intimate moment and I can't help but to not feel it either because, Brogan and I had a fight on the way here earlier today. I wanted to stop and get a bottle of water, I was feeling thirsty…" Her natural speaking voice was soft and light, which made her perfect for playing the roles of innocent and vulnerable characters. Her whole persona was sweet and lovely. Never overbearing and bossy, just humble and grateful.

"Yes dear, go on." The middle aged woman encouraged, shifting the weight of her body from one sheer black _Rupert Sanderson_ high heeled pump to the other. Her chestnut brown, asymmetrical bob – some very slight white haired accent, very little, barely to be seen were present.

Anyssa tapped her kitten heel against the frame of the chair nervously, her hands folded on her lap. "Well, he got mad at me. He called me selfish and then he told the director it's _my _entire fault that we were late, when he purposely made us late so he could say that."

The older woman sighed, "I don't like that boy at all. He's not right for you, in my opinion he's _hardly_ right for this show…" Before she could say another word, she was shoved past by none other than this instigating Brogan Garcia himself. "you think you're something else, don't you?" She mumbled to herself, biting her bottom rouged lip.

"Hey, look – we're cool right?" He asked Anyssa, his olive skinned hand reaching for her soft, light skinned hand, caressing her arm with his other hand. "I just got a lotta stuff on my mind, you get it, right babe?"

She looked to the side for a moment, her eyes scanning the woman she was just talking to, as if for guidance. "I… uh, yeah, sure." She said with a soft smile.

"Thatta girl, anyway… we'd better get this scene right, I got… previous _engagements_ to deal with tonight and I wanna be totally prepared, y'know what I'm saying?" He asked her, his brown eyes scanning her blue ones.

She tilted her head to the side, "Sure, I think so."

"Great, I-"

Just then the director's voice boomed in comparison to the buzz around the set, "Let's try this again people! From the ring scene, let's get to it!"

~()~

"Okay so, I'll see you –" Before Brogan could say another word, Anyssa's loyal butler Andrew Barta shut the mansion door in his face.

He grinned, "Doubt it." He followed Anyssa's path as it led him into the kitchen. "What are you doing Miss?"

She chuckled, "Andrew, you know not to be so formal with me silly! You don't have to be. I'm just, me. No one special." She then let out a soft sigh, "I'm going to drown my sorrows in soul food tonight. Excuse me." Reaching into the refrigerator, she pulled out some chocolate syrup and a container of fresh strawberries.

Andrew raised an eyebrow as he gave his head a shake. "Y'know, most people would consider soul food, as something deep fried, something guilty pleasuring… but strawberries and chocolate sauce? Not exactly a non - healthy choice."

She giggled, "I also need someone to share them with… care to join me?" Anyssa was always alone in this big mansion she owned. Well, or so it seemed. Her mother died when she was very young. Her father had his 'own life'. His snob of a wife who was expecting. They didn't really bother with her; she didn't take it to heart. Or so she should, but was just… too damn nice.

Anyssa Francesca Del – Rosa would never and has never been bitter, sorrowful… wallowed in despair. She never really focused on herself but just, kept her focus on others. Andrew shook himself from his thoughts, he shifted his train of thought to his sister, who was employed as Anyssa's manager and, a 'Jack of All Trades' sort of person for Anyssa.

Both of them indeed loved her dearly and always would. "Oh I suppose I can spare a few minutes from tidying up to snack with you dear." Just by agreeing to do that, her face lit up with, pure happiness. She was such a gentle soul, it made him wonder what Brogan did to upset such innocence.

She made her way into the gorgeous, yet spacious living room, sitting upon the luxurious sofa. Andrew taking the seat next to her, "So… I'm apparently selfish." Anyssa began, her soft voice trying to sound annoyed, ticked off – but it seemed just too soft and sweet to sound that way at all.

Andrew shook his head, "You? Selfish? That doesn't make sense. What happened?"

"Well basically, I wanted a drink earlier today on the way to set. Y'know, when Brogan drove me?" She watched Andrew heave a sigh as he delicately took a strawberry, dipping it in the small dish of chocolate sauce. Being _extremely_ careful not to get it on these gorgeous rugs he finished shampooing just the other day.

"He plain drives me crazy, and _not_ in the good way." He inwardly sighed, "Do go on."

She nodded, biting into a strawberry. "Alright well, I was thirsty. I just wanted to get a bottle of water on the way there, so I asked him to stop, and he just freaks out on me, calling me selfish, a… uh, the 'b' word… not very nice things. I didn't think I was any of those not nice things… but he said I was." Her innocence just delicately shining through her right now. So visible, and when _that_ was around, he seemed to suck the life out of her. He didn't belong here, and quite frankly Andrew was very tired of seeing it.

"He's the one who's selfish Anna," it was his personal nickname for her, one that he used quite often. "he couldn't take two minutes out of his precious time to just – get you a damn drink of water? That's not fair. Not at all. What you need, is to break up with him."

She sighed, dipping another strawberry into the chocolate sauce, swirling it. "You think so? Isn't that, giving up on, us?"

He chuckled, "Oh please. There's giving up – sure, but there's also not putting up with anyone's bullshit which Brogan gives plenty of."

She nodded, her curls bouncing along. "Yeah… you're right Andrew, you must be. I just don't know how to do it but… I'll put plenty of thought to it. Thanks." After they talked a little more, shared some laughs – he decided to retire early for the night, cleaning up their strawberry dishes and bidding her good evening, Anyssa was left to herself.

All she could do, was think.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there guys! I know I've been down for quite awhile, but I just needed to get the creative juices flowing I guess xD I'm back! And I hope you really enjoy this story. If you do, please leave a review saying so! If you didn't, well any constructive critism would be fine if you have any. =] Please enjoy!<strong>

**Yamisangel101**


End file.
